This invention relates generally to barbecue apparatus, and more particularly to easily transported apparatus adapted for rapid set up and use, as during camping and at other times. More particularly, it concerns barbecue apparatus having a grill, which may be easily rolled up for transport, and ultimately unrolled to form a cooking grill.
There is great need for easily transported, lightweight, and easily set up barbecue apparatus, as for use by campers who may hike considerable distances before setting up camp. In the past, bulky and heavy barbecue apparatus was necessarily transported by campers, adding considerably to pack weight, and also being otherwise objectionable. Accordingly, there is great need for improved barbecue apparatus, as referred to above.